(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display panel technologies, and more specifically, to a liquid crystal display panel and methods for narrowing edges and increasing edge strength thereof.
(B) Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have many advantages such as thin profile, light weight, low power consumption and low radiation, and therefore are widely used in current display applications. An LCD display primarily includes an LCD panel and a back light unit. The back light unit serves as an illumination source for the LCD panel, and the rotations of the liquid crystals are controlled by electrical signals so as to display images.
As the technology of portable mobile apparatus advances, in order to meet demands of artistic appearance and miniature size, the side frames of the display panel need to be narrowed. However, the requirements are not met by means of narrowing the design only. The panel strength needs to be considered when the side frames are narrowed, which makes the narrowing process relatively difficult.
Therefore, there is high demand to narrow the display panel edges and sustain the strength of the side frames to avoid panel damage.